Mario Brothers: The Quest for the Princess! and Cake
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Mario and Luigi are invited to a party, but didnt get the welcome they were expecting. Instead of finding the princess, they found a note. Now the Mario Bros, with some unexpected help, must find the two men who stole the Princess...AND ATE THEIR CAKE, before time runs out and she goes to the kingdom...in the sky.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gents, my first Fanfiction! If you like it, please leave a review! Also, HUGE shout-out to my friend Kenneth for letting me use his Ashura and Zalgo!

His Miiverse: users/kennethpolanco0

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Peach, ear raping Toads, or the used in the story.

Why am I writing this? No-one owns the stuff they write about. This is for crying out loud.

Anywho, enjoy!

Mario and Luigi were taking a lovely stroll through the Mushroom Kingdom on a fine Summer afternoon.

Mario could only sigh in happiness. "Geez, brother...isnt this great? No worries, no Yoshis eating our berries...currently. And best of all…"

Luigi finished his sentence for him. "No Bowser!"

They both woulda let out a cheer of excitement if a note hadnt come up flying and poked Luigis mustache.

"Now what a fancy note this is...what do you suppose that its for?" Mario asked his green clothed brother.

"How would I know what it is if ive never seen it before? I don't know, maybe a party of something? Open it up, dummy!"

Mario opened it slowly, only for it to reveal it was a party hosted by the beloved and beautiful Princess Toadstool.

" _Dear Mario Brothers,_

 _Come to the Mushroom Kingdom, please._

 _It would be at the greatest delights if you came!_

 _I have a cake baked for you two as well if you decide to arrive._

 _-With love, the Princess._

Luigi rose a fist in the air triumphantly. "Yes! It IS a party! Pay up, bro."

Mario was dumbfounded. "We...never bet on it..."

"Oh, yeah...Anyways, lets head to the Kingdom!" Luigi pronounced a cheer that coulda been heard from miles away.

Mario happily agreed. He had a burning, burning love for the princess. Whats funny is, he had kept it a secret for a long time. But here's the best part, everyone knew it!

Luigi had a question pondering his mind during the walk there. "What do you think the party will be like?"

Mario shrugged. "I dont know, brother. My choice is like your guess, made, but open to changes." He actually hopes to gain a small kiss from the princess.

Both the brothers had arrived at the Kingdom. Something was horribly wrong...but not visible on the outside.

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN TAKEN!"

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN TAKEN!"

"The princess has been taken."

All the Toads were panicking outside, which gave Mario and Luigi a little bit of worry when they arrived. They had rushed inside, only to find another note.

" _Dear Mario Brothers,_

 _We've taken your precious princess and taken her away somewhere far away! If you wanna find her, I suggest you get off your pasta eating asses and do something about it! You have one week to find her. If time runs out, she will simply die. Tick tock, fat boys. Buh-BYE!_

 _Btw, we ate your cake. HueHue._

 _-Signed, Ashura and Zalgo._

Mario was straight up furious, while Luigi took it better than anyone in the place, considering all there was is Mario looking more mad than a bull, Toads screaming like damn lunatics, Yoshi at the snack table and Bowser wearing a tiny bow tie.

The worst part to Mario is that THERE WAS NO CAKE, SINCE THEY ATE IT!...And also the princess was captured.

Luigi got Yoshi to help by simply just offering him food in order to help. Jesus, for a dinosaur, he is a hard negotiator.

Afterwards, Luigi asked the question of a lifetime to Mario. "Do we seek Bowsers help?"

Mario looked at him as if he was downright STUPID. "ARE YOU NUTS? HE TRIED TO KILL US."

Luigi gained a cocky smile. "And what else exactly have you invited him to? Hmm...let me count the ACTIVITIES! Fighting, Go-Karting, Basketball, Tennis, Dodgeball, Partying, Hockey, and Fortune Street?"

Marios eyes went wide. His brother won this argument. He didn't need to admit it, though. His look gave off the aura that Luigi won this fight.

Luigi gave off a smile. "Great! Ill go ask him." He walked off in a way that was taunting Mario.

Mario cursed his brother with every swear word in the book through gritted teeth.

Luigi was hiding worried thoughts between his rarely seen arrogant smile.

 _'What if he tries to kill me?_

 _What if the question catches him off guard and he faints?_

 _What if he betrays us in the end to be working with those two...people?!_

 _Well...only one way to find out..Come on, LUCKY LUCK.'_

He would ask the question to him and Marios mortal enemy... **WILL. HE. HELP. THEM?**

 **AAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER! How do you like dat?**

 **Anyway, The princess is aptured! This leaves only one situation...Bowsers help with the Mario Brothers?!**

 **How will he respond? How will Mario calm down? AND WHY DID ASHURA AND ZALGO (for the 100th time, not mine) EAT THE POOR BROS. CAKE?! THE PURE HORROR!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2 soon!**

 **Man, It would be my dream if I became someones idol. Might happen later, might not. I CAN DREAM!**

 **Also, more fics in the future! Like FNAF ones, Sonic ones, and many more! :D**


	2. The quest continues

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Yelled Bowser with the volume of a cannon.

Luigi, plugging his ears, tried to get the point through.

"We need you to help us get the princess back." Luigi explained calmly.

"What's in it for me?" Bowser asked with an eyebrow raised.

"IF YOU DON'T HELP, I'LL RIP YOUR SKULL OUT OF YOUR HEAD." Mario yelled at Bowser.

Bowser had a worried expression on his face. "Never mind! I'll do it for free!"

Luigi, worried as much as Bowser, was shaking in his boots.

"Thanks." said Mario.

Luigi and Bowser looked at each other, wondering what was up with Mario. Yoshi happily went along with them.

At Ashura and Zalgos EVIL LAIR

Ashura and Zalgo were sitting in their lair, the princess dangling high in a cage above them.

"You'll never get away with this, you villains! Mario and Luigi will save me any second now!" Peach said confidently. She knew Mario and Luigi would come along any second now…

Ashura and Zalgo stopped reading their magazines and looked at the door.

Peach looked at it along with them.

Any second now…...any second now...any second now…

Zalgo raised an eyebrow. "Its been 47 seconds. How many are left until they come?"

Peach slumped down on the floor of the cage. "Who am I kidding…?"

"I dont know, who are you kidding?" Ashura asked.

"Shut up." Peach barked at him.

With the group of heroes!

(As I forgot to mention, they had managed to get the assistance of a Toad. Lets call him John.)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and John were walking around, finally Luigi breaking the silence.

"So...anybody know where these guys are even at, let alone know who they are?"

Mario shrugged. "Why you asking me? Bowser probably knows."

Bowser raised an eye. "Why would I have a history with them?"

John scoffed. "Do you REALLY need to ask that question?"

Bowser realized. "Right..anyways, How would I know who they are? I would have joined them when they took the princess if I did know them!"

"Fair point..." Yoshi said.

Suddenly something rumbled loudly.

Luigis eyes went wide. "EARTHQUAKE!"

Bowser shivered. "Severe storm..."

Mario ran around in circles. "GUNSHOT!"

John thought. "Maybe an animal roaring?"

Yoshi chuckled nervously. "Sorry for the worries everyone! Hehe...that was my stomach! I'm really hungry..."

Luigi sighed. "I gave you food for the deal! Just eat that."

"Okay!" Yoshi yelled with joy.

Mario looked at the sky. "Sure is getting dark..."

John took a look at his watch. 12:00 am. We need to wake up early and get a move on if we're gonna get the princess back. We have a weeks time. God knows where they are..."

Mario sighed. "You're right, Joe."

"John. My name is John."

"Right. Sorry." He looked at the moon. "Lets get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,"

All nodded. "Agreed." They all said in unison.

They all went to sleep within a moments notice. They had now 6 days to rescue the princess.

Tick tock goes the clock...


End file.
